


Bow Down

by Wholesaleromance



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Naked Male Clothed Female, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Slave/Master, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesaleromance/pseuds/Wholesaleromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey, master of the Knights of Rey is given a gift by Supreme Leader.  A gift she fully intends to take advantage of.  (Based on a Tumblr post)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow Down

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Abuse, dub-con, master/slave, rough sex  
> Based on this post from Tumblr: http://kylawren.tumblr.com/post/140302544235

He was 16 when he came to them,  _ just a boy _ , when she was  and she was 24, almost 10 years difference between them.  He was wrapped in light, almost bathed in it, and strong in the force.  He was Skywalker’s nephew, one of the padawans that had fled the temple when she and the knights had unleashed hell on it 9 years prior. 

Supreme Leader Snoke had given him to her as a  _ gift _ .

“What’s your name?” she asked him when he was presented to her, kneeling.  His hair stuck to his face, beaded with sweat.  His white shirt was covered in blood.  His head was hung low, careful not to look up at her.  Her knights had broken him in well, she thought as she circled him.

He didn’t answer her at first, still staring down at the ground, muscled shoulders tense, hands clenched into fists.  

She touches his back to feel him flinch beneath her fingers.  She is not disappointed when he tenses and moves away from her touch.  Her fingers burn with the heat from his body.

“Your name,  _ boy _ ,” she spat, circling back around him and curving her finger under his chin.  She tilts his head back and looks at him.  Her eyes are drawn to his lips first.  It’s split open and leaking blood down his chin.  Then to his nose, strong, but broken on his face.  And finally, she looks into his eyes.

These were not the eyes of a broken man.  He stared back at her with amusement, with pity, with  _ spark _ .  She released his chin and stumbled away from him.  He watched her with brown eyes filled with light.  She could see herself in them, she could see the light she had carved out of herself all those years ago.

“I’m Ben Solo,  _ master _ ,” he says, her title sounded filthy coming from his mouth.

“That won’t do,” she said, regaining her composure and circling him again.  He says nothing, he doesn’t even try to fight her.  Instead he seems  _ interested _ in her.  

“I’ll name you Kylo,” she tells him.  

“As you wish, master,” he says without a hint of anger or defiance.  Her heart thuds in her chest.

* * *

He was 18 when his training was completed.  He had become one of her highest ranking knights.  What Skywalker had taught him in that academy had truly made him hungry for the dark side.  She had her suspicions that Supreme Leader had been after him all along, but he had found her, a  _ Kenobi _ , the ultimate prize for the darkness.  

Still, a Skywalker was just as good if not better, she thought.  

The light in his eyes had dimmed, leaving only a hunger there.  A hunger for something she could not quite understand.  He had begun to protect her on missions, sticking by her side and annihilating anyone who got too close.

It was an annoyance, the way he stood between her and her lust for blood.  He was her  _ slave _ not her bodyguard.  

She addressed the problem in the last evening of their latest mission.  He had slain several of the resistance troops that meant to harm her.  She had slain  _ none _ .

“Kylo.”  She said his name with contempt, her voice edged with rage.  He dropped to his knees before her and bowed his head.

“My master,” he said, his tone sincere, reverent.  Her nostrils flared.

“Get up,” she growled at him, but he stayed beneath her as he had been taught.  She took in a sharp, frustrated breath and gripped his jaw,  _ hard _ . 

“Master,” he says, his voice a breathy whisper.  She tilted his face back until it hurt, forcing him to stand at his full height.  He towered over her, but she never once felt small in his presence.  He was her  _ toy _ .

“We need to discuss your  _ actions _ on Takodana,” she informed him, releasing his jaw and shoving a hand against his chest to push him further into the bowels of the base.  

“My actions?” he asked, feigning innocence as she led him to her private quarters. 

She said nothing until they arrived, shoving him into the room harshly.  He had never been in there before. 

It wasn’t anything special.  It was spacious, but sparse.  She had no past artifacts of her family, no fanfare of grandeur.  Everything was plain, regulation black and red.  

He looked around the room, but said nothing.  The door slid shut behind them.

“My act—” he tried again, but she forced him against the opposite wall with one swift movement of her hand.  He didn’t fight her, his body cracking against the cold metal.  

“Your  _ actions _ ,” she growled at him, holding him still.  He looked at her, lips curled upwards in a smile, eyes sparkling with excitement.  That was not the effect she wanted to have on him.

“Have I been a bad boy?” he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Do you  _ want _ me to  _ kill  _ you?” She asked, her voice a low growl.  

He chuckled.

She raised her other hand, cutting the noise off in his throat as she choked him.

“Answer me!” she screamed.

His laughter got louder, fighting through the hold she had on his throat.

She squeezed harder. 

“Oh I have been bad,” he choked out with effort, eyes watering, face turning red, lips turning a frightening shade of blue.  

She released him.

He took in several gulps of air.

“You didn’t,” he gasped, “have to stop.” 

Rey felt disgusted.

“You’re disgusting,” she tells him.

“Then punish me,” he says with a disarming grin. 

She wrinkled her nose and released him from his hold against the wall.  

He didn’t move, watching her with the same glittering eyes. 

Something about the way he looked at her twisted her stomach into knots.

He moved away from the wall and she slammed him back into it.  His lips curled into another smile.

“You were not given to me by Supreme Leader to act as my protector,” she said, circling closer to him.  She moved slowly, languidly across the room.  He watched her, eyes never leaving her face.

“You were meant to be my  _ toy _ ,” she told him, “a  _ play thing _ .” The light never once left his eyes as she moved closer.  

She was close enough now that she could touch him.  She does, placing a hand over his chest, feeling his heart race beneath her palm.

“Then use me, master,” he says, voice so soft it was nearly drowned out by the noise of the base around them.  

She wanted to.

“No,” she responds.  His smile still doesn’t fade.

“ _ Punish _ me,” he tells her, voice higher, more confident.  

She digs her fingernails into his chest.  His eyelids flutter, drooping slightly.  His pupils blown so wide his eyes are almost black.  

“You  _ want _ this,” she accuses, voice laced with disgust.  She was his  _ master _ .  

He says nothing.

“Tell me, slave,” she growls at him, moving her hand up his chest to dig her nails into the exposed flesh of his throat, “and don’t you  _ dare _ lie to me.”  

“Yes,” he tells her, head tilted back, eyes lowered to watch her face at his admission.  

“Yes,  _ what?”  _ she asks, pressing harder, leaving bleeding half moons in his skin.  He moans, eyes fluttering again.

“I  _ want _ this,” he practically begs.  

“Then I should let you suffer, shouldn’t I?” she asked him, expecting his satisfied smirk to fade.  It doesn’t.

“Yes,” he whispers.  

She’s close enough to him to know his painfully hard, to feel his arousal through the force wrapping around them.  

She tears off his outer robes.  Ripping off his belt, dropping his cape and cloak to the floor.  Beneath his robes he wears standard slave attire.  She appraises him, lips parting slightly when she notices the definition in his abs.  

“You’ve grown,” she says, releasing his throat in favor of raking her nails over his stomach.  She leaves red marks there, and he shivers.

She grips one of his suspenders, snapping it against his exposed stomach and watches in amusement as he shivers again.  She’s struck by the thought of how much time she wasted not using him like this.  She pushes it to the back of her mind.  She removes his suspenders.

“Kneel,” she tells him.  He does.

She removes her belt.

He doesn’t turn his gaze away from her eyes.

“Strip,” she commands.  

He complies.  Removing his black cropped shirt first, slowly as he watched her expression.

She remained stoic and impassive.  This was nothing but a game to her, a punishment to dole out.

When his chest was exposed to her, she struck him with the buckle of her belt quite suddenly.  He tensed, crying out in surprise.  His hands fell to his sides.

She hit him again.  Red welts rose up on his skin.

“No one said you could stop, Kylo,” she hissed at him, “keep stripping.”

He removes his boots next, almost falling over in his haste to do what she asked of him.  

She watches, almost bored.

He moves his hands to the waist of his trousers, unfastening them and pulling them down over his hips.  He wears no pants beneath them and she finally smirks.  

“Not the size I’m used to,” she says—a bitter lie—“but it’ll do.”

He’s not even fazed by her insult.  

“Come,” she tells him, sitting on the edge of her bed, and removing her undergarments beneath her robes.  She hikes them up over her thighs, “pleasure me.”

She spreads her legs and watches him.

He crawls across the floor to her, waiting and watching as she places her leg over his shoulder.  He never once touches her, doesn’t dare raise his hand from the floor.  It’s as if he knows what she’ll punish him for before she even tells him not to do it.  

He presses his face between her thighs, tongue circling her clit before moving lower to dip inside of her.  He draws out the wet heat of her, covering her in her own fluids.  The feeling of his tongue inside of her nearly drives her to insanity, but she remains control as he fucks her.  

She makes no move to open her legs wider or buck her hips.  She doesn’t even moan or grip his hair.  She shows no signs of outer pleasure, not even a slight tremble.  

He doesn’t deserve to see her come shattering apart.

When he moves back up to her clit, his teeth and tongue brushing against her sensitive bundle of nerves she yelps to hide a moan and grabs his hair.  She yanks his head back and strikes him across the face.

He spits blood onto her floor, but doesn’t look at all surprised.

“I said  _ pleasure _ me,” she growled, “has no one ever taught you how to please a woman?”

He said nothing, but she knew he had experience.  The way his tongue and lips explored her so thoroughly he would make a fantastic lover.  But this wasn’t about sex, this was about punishing him.  This was about making sure he never treated her like some damsel in distress who needed saving  _ ever _ again.

“Answer me!” She roared.

“You know the answer,” he told her.

She struck him again.  He would have bruises come tomorrow.  It would not be uncommon.

“No,” he told her, “no one has ever taught me how to pleasure a woman.”

Her surprise is immediate and he sees before she can hide it.  His knowing smirk is enough to make her want to kill him.

“Then allow me to be your first,” she tells him, voice cool and detached.  She spreads her legs for him again, gripping his face and leading him back to her clit.

“Make me come,” she orders.

He buries himself between her thighs again, hands firmly planted on the floor.  He uses his tongue in ways she’s never imagined before.  He savors her with his mouth, licking and sucking until she finally rewards him with soft, breathy moans of pleasure.  

She comes  _ hard _ .  Stars exploding behind her eyes as she grips his hair, pulling hard, and bucking against his face wildly.  

It does nothing to sate her lust.

He’s on his back on the bed before he knows what’s happening.  His face is covered with her and he reaches to wipe it off.  She growls and holds his hands against the mattress with the force.

“No,” she tells him, staring down at him with the same sort of hunger he has in his eyes when he looks at her.  He nods, understanding.  

She’s so wet when she slides him inside of her.  He moans, not even trying to hide what she does to him.  

“Don’t you dare come,” she commands, but he’s already close.  The feeling of her heat around him, stretching and squeezing is almost too much.

“No,” she hisses again, pushing herself into his mind.

The pain is so intense he sees white.  

She anchors him by moving, giving him enough pleasure to bite through the pain of her in his head.  

She’s darkness and fear, scratching around the edges of his consciousness.  It’s enough to drive him insane.

His eyes burn, his nose drips blood beneath her.  

Her hips slam against his, her back arched as she rides him.

He can feel her, so hot and intense and squeezing around him.  He can’t breathe, suffocating from the grip of her hands on his throat.  

_ You’re my toy _ , she whispers in his head, her voice so sinister,  _ You only exist to pleasure me. _

It terrifies him, but he’s never wanted something so much before in his life.  

She burns him from the inside out, clenching around him as she finds her orgasm again.  She lets him feel her come, the sensation nearly driving him over the edge before she sends pain at him again.

He cries out, the harsh denial making his head spin.  Tears slip down his face.

She climbs off of him, laying beside him on the bed to catch her breath in the wake of her orgasm.  She recedes from his mind, leaving him with a sense of almost...loneliness.  

He says nothing in the moments that pass.  He is still erect, painfully so, but he makes no move to remedy it.  

“You’ve been a good boy,” she says after a long silence.

He doesn’t respond.

“Do you want me to take care of that for you?” Her fingertips brush against his cock.

He says nothing, out of fear of her denying him again.

“Tell me, Kylo,” she says, hand moving lower to cup his balls, squeezing them tightly.  

“Yes,” he says without hesitation this time.  

She climbs between his legs, her mind scraping along the edges of his again.

“I will,” she says, “but I want to feel you.”  

He doesn’t even hesitate to let her in.  It’s not painful this time as he relaxes his barriers and she takes the tip of his cock into her mouth.  

They moan together as she rolls her tongue around the tip before taking as much of him into her mouth as she can.  He feels her throat swallow and gag around his cock, but she doesn’t pull back.  

He feels the burn in her nose as she takes him.  The pressure of his cock in the back of her throat.  

He’s never been more aroused.  

She’s dripping wet between her legs.  Still so turned on by the idea of him submitting to her like this.  He was her slave, but he was also a force to be reckoned with.  He could have easily forced her to the ground, he could have taken what he wanted.  He could have fought for dominance.  

He didn’t.  

He comes without warning, moaning and bucking into her mouth as she tastes him.  The feeling of his orgasm is powerful in her head, making her feel dizzy as she finds her own pleasure once more.  

She swallows his cum around his cock, teeth biting into the sensitive flesh there.  He hisses and trembles beneath her.  She pulls back, exposing him to the cold air of the room around them.  

She leans up then, pressing a single kiss against his mouth. 

He doesn’t even have a chance to kiss her back before she pulls away.

“Get out,” she orders him.  

He stands immediately on shaky legs to gather his clothes.  

“Leave them,” she says.  He tenses at her command, but does as he is bid without question.  

The walk back to his quarters is long and humiliating.  He does nothing to cover himself from the eyes of those around him.  Rey would have wanted it that way.

She lay on her bed, a soft smirk on her face at the idea of him.  The idea that someone so inexperienced could pleasure her so completely.  Not that she would ever admit to it.  

But now she planned to use her plaything much more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Social Media:  
> Tumblr: http://kylawren.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: http://twitter.com/diaryofphasma  
> Webcomic: http://unfinishedcomic.com  
> DeviantART: http://kylowren.deviantart.com  
> BadFic & Kylo Ren Sings: http://badfic.space


End file.
